Life It sucks, but you live with it anyways
by ili.secretsr4me
Summary: Okay, so this is a story that has all human, but Bella gets hurt. Will this just be another death wish, or will her night in a shining volvo save her? Rated M for language and abuse. Oh, there may be lemons... IDK yet. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Being abused isn't the funnest thing, or even remotely close to being okay. It's like hell, knwoing your father hits you because he blames you for your mothers death. I was scared of my father, but i knew how to handle the pain. I turn limp when he hits me, shutting down so i would feel numb. But it's been seven years, and i'm all sore. I didn't hang out with many people, only if i needed to.

"Bella!" My father slurred from the couch. I ran to him, not wanting to make him mad with me. He was lying lazyly across the couch, and a beer in his hand.

"Yes?' I asked.

"We're moving to a town in Washington, so pack my things." He demanded. I froze, shocked.

"We're... moving? Why?" I asked. He snorted.

"Got a job. Now pack!" He screamed at me, threatining me with the bottle in his hand. I run to his room and grabbed his smelly clothes and folding it. I wore a black sweater, and i covered my face with the hood at school, hoping no one would notice the scar under my left eye. He had gotten so mad he had hit me somewhere everyone could see. He warned me if he got in trouble for the scar, he would kill me.

I quickly had his things packed, and started on mine. I put the heavy cases in the trunk of the red truck and h drove us to our new house. I didn't complain or talk the whole ride, not when he had a switchblade on him.

I had to carry down the bags as movers carried our beds into the house. I frowned at the size, it was too big for someone like us. People would be impressed by the size, making it hard to keep our secret. I paid the movers while Charlie slept, and i unpacked. I did my best to leave him asleep, but a suitcase fell over, creating a loud thump, waking Charlie up.

"Why the hell did you wake me, you brat!" He screamed, grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me roughly. He threw his hand across my face, and i let my body go numb as he hit me. I would find out the damages when i wake.

_Okay... so... How was it? Please review! And get your friends to review! I know this is kind of sad, but i need to let out some feelings that i keep bottled up! Okay! Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up on my bed. Wow. He actually put me on my bed. The thought should have been sarcastic, but a tear slid down my face and I burned. My throat felt itchy.

I walked to the only bathroom in the house, and looked at the damages. There were no scars but the one I've always had. I lifted my shirt to see my ribs, and they were turning blue with bruises. I touched them and winced in pain.

"Girl!" Charlie screamed. I dropped my shirt and ran to him. "You have to get ready for school! How long does it take for you to sleep?" He growled. I flushed and ran to my room.

I changed my shirt to a green t-shirt and then I put on skinny jeans. I hadn't gone shopping in a long time, so I've had the clothes for a while. But at least no one would know that I've worn this hundreds of times. I threw on a black sweater with a hood, and covered my face.

I looked in the mirror for about three minutes, and then grabbed scissors. I grabbed a chunk of my hair and cut it so it would act as bangs, covering my eye and cheek. Most importantly, covering my scar. I sighed and threw away the extra hair.

"Go, Bella! You're late by ten minutes!" Charlie hissed and I ran to the car and drove to school. I stopped in front of the office and the secretary gave me my schedule, eyeing me as she did. I smiled sheepishly under my hood and bangs.

I walked to my first period class, each student watching me curiously, some with disgust. A little girl with red spiky hair sat next to me during fourth period. She smiled at me while Mr. Varner passed out assignments that required partners.

"Hi. I'm Alice." The little pixie grinned.

"I'm Isabella, but I prefer Bella." I whispered, not looking at her cheerful expression. I never see such a happy person, especially not around me. I was kind of the rainstorm over everyone around me. I kind of felt bad about it…

"Hi, Bella. We're going to be the best of friends!" She exclaimed, making everyone look at us. I flushed and pulled my hoodie over my head further.

APOV

There was a new girl in the school, half way through the year? I ended up having fourth period with her, and I was determined to have a new friend! She was wearing a black hoodie and skinny jeans with a green shirt! She needed help with her fashion!

I skipped to her side when she was sitting in a table by herself.

"I'm Alice." I told her, excited.

"I'm Isabella, but I prefer Bella." She whispered, not wanting any attention. Ha!

"Hi, Bella. We're going to be the best of friends!" I sang too loudly, but I didn't care, she had to get used to the attention. I couldn't see her face under the oversized sweater, but her voice sounded beautiful. I sighed impatiently.

"Let me see your face. No hoods or hats on in class." I told her. She looked at me, but I still couldn't see her features. "I'm serious."

She sighed but didn't take off her sweater. I felt my lips pucker and my eyebrows pull together. What I did to get Carlisle and Esme to take me shopping. It was a habit, something uncontrolled.

She must have a guilty conscience because she slowly and resentfully took off the hood.

She was beautiful, not the same beauty as Rosalie, but still beautiful. She had pale creamy skin and big brown eyes. She had red hair, but half her face was covered by her bangs.

She flushed and looked down at the paper Mr. Varner had passed out. She grabbed a pencil and started to write. Her writing was a clumsy scrawl, but the answers, I noticed, were right.

"Were you in like advanced classes, or something like that?' I asked her. I saw something on her cheek while her bangs flowed away. But then it disappeared when she looked up at me.

"Yeah." She was blushing, and I smiled proudly, a plan taking action in my head. Edward would love someone as smart as her, but first I have to find out more about her… I can't just set him up with a stranger… Or can I?

"What?" She asked, noticing my pause, and possibly my evil grin.

"Nothing." I assured her too quickly. We finished the period in silence. The bell rang, dismissing us to lunch. "Wanna eat with us?" She asked.

"No. I'm fine." She said and walked away. She left me with my mouth open, and my brothers came in and saw me, then they laughed. Jasper, the love of my life, followed, elbowed them, and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my cheek, making me smile.

"What's wrong?' He whispered in my ear, urging me to move, but I stayed stubbornly in my place. Edward and Emmett came closer, and then Rosalie jumped from behind Emmett and onto his back. He laughed his booming laugh, and the teacher scurried out of the room.

Edward sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Let's go, Alice." Edward motioned for me to come towards him. I looked at him; he was concerned, but hungry. I sighed and let Jasper walk me to the cafeteria. Everyone followed.

"What's wrong?" Jasper whispered in my ear, making me shiver in delight.

"Nothing. I'll explain later." I promised as he paid for our lunch. Edward paid for him, Rose, and Em.

"Thanks." Emmett said from behind. "I'll pay you tomorrow."

Edward snorted, and I saw Bella. "You've said that for a while." He chuckled.

I smiled and led Jasper away from our usual table. I could almost feel confusion behind me, but they all followed. I sat by Bella, and Jasper on my side. She had the hood back on, and was staring out the window, not aware of our presence.

Edward slid next to Jasper, then Rose, and Emmett sat as far away from Bella that the circular table allowed.

Edward watched me, a question in his eyes. I grinned.

"This is Bella, everyone. She's new here." I said, and Bella's head snapped towards her name. She had fast reactions, as if she were supposed to be called… I couldn't see her face still.

"Oh. Hi, Alice." She whispered, and I wasn't able to hear the beauty of her voice. I rolled my eyes. She looked back out the window, as if it were enjoyable to watch the clouds roll around the sky, blocking all sun.

"Bella." I sighed in frustration. She looked at me, well; I suppose she was looking at me. It was hard to see her face. "This is Jasper, then Edward, Rose, and Emmett. Jasper's my boyfriend, and Rosalie is his twin, and she's with Emmett –the big loaf sitting next to you." I said, and all the guys started to laugh, and Rosalie hissed at me.

Bella was staring at us. "Hi."

Doesn't she ever talk? I thought, ready to say it aloud until Jasper kissed my cheek. I groaned.

"Bella! Take off the hood!" I demanded. She looked down, and some of her brown hair fell out of her hood. Edward glared at me, probably feeling bad for the girl he didn't know… I smiled at that.

"Sorry about her." Edward apologized. "She picks out our clothes and that stuff." He said sympathetically.

"It's okay." She whispered, still not looking at us. I sighed.

"Sorry, Bells. But you have to take that stupid hood off!" I scolded, and dramatically fell back into Jasper's hold. I leaned my head against his chest. Bell sighed when she saw that, I was definitely right about the guilt thing. She started to take off her hood until the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell." I heard her mutter as she walked away. Emmett heard too, and he started to laugh his booming laugh. Jasper chuckled, and Rose snickered. Edward was smiling widely, none of them used to having people be more stubborn than me.

"She was going to take off her sweater." I hissed.

"Sure, Alice." Emmett joked. Jasper elbowed him and led me to my class. I sat next to him and waited for this day to end.

EPOV

Poor girl. Bella must feel… horrible. Alice didn't seem to notice the things she could do to people.

When she talked to us, I couldn't see her face or hear her voice well, because she whispered. Alice seemed very and about that, almost as mad about the sweater. I sat in my usual seat, and then the girl- er, Bella came in.

Ms. Velasco signed her slip and she sat at the available seat next to Mike Newton. He flushed at the strange girl.

The rest of school past by quickly, and I drove my family home.

Alice released Jasper's hand and skipped by my side. She took my hand.

"I want to invite Bella over." She informed me. Why should this matter?

"Sure…?" I said. She squealed and went back to Jasper. She whispered excitedly to him, and I went up to my room.

_Okay! So I hoped you liked it! Please review!!!!! I love reviews!!!!! They make me feel warm inside! Please spread word of my story, and ask them to review as well! LOL! TTFN! ~~~~~~Ilianna~~~~~~~_


	3. Chapter 3

Please, please, please R&R! Thanks! Yours truely, Ilianna. 4me

BPOV

I came home after a long day of school. Charlie was already home.

"Crap." I whimper and run into the house, ready to make his food. I made his food quickly and he came out of the shower, singing drunk.

"Hey, girl. You're finally home. I've got to go to work, and if there's no food on my plate in two minutes…" He warned and walked into his room. I put his food on a plate and ate an apple myself. I knew I should've eaten food at school, but I was too distracted. Now my stomach was growling hungrily.

Charlie came out and he looked me up and down. He pushed me out of his way and I went upstairs.

I was happy there was no beating tonight. But I want to run away… Maybe I will.

And then the phone buzzed in the kitchen. I ran to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I gasped.

"Bella? It's Alice."

APOV

I was o going to put Edward and Bella together. But there's something about Bella that I think she needs help with –besides her fashion. There was something that she was keeping from me. I skipped into Esme's room while Jasper had left with my brothers to pick up some food.

I knocked on her door.

"Come in." My mother sang.

"Hi, Mom. Can I have a friend over, Friday?" I begged. Esme looked at me for about two seconds and then smiled.

"Sure, Alice. Who would you want to invite over?" She asked.

"Bella. A new girl at our school." I smiled. I may enjoy being the center of attention, but I never had invited anyone over to my house. They would drool over my brothers, and just enjoy my company for the oversized house we lived in. But Bella was going to be my friend with out even knowing my money.

"Okay, dear. Where will she sleep though?" She asked.

"Edward has the biggest room. He can share with her." I smiled deviously.

"Will Edward be fine with it?" She asked, concerned for my annoying brother.

"Yes, Esme. I'm sure he will."

"Okay then, dear. I'll rearrange his room for two."

"Thanks mom!"

I ran to the phone and dialed her number that I had gotten from the school nurse. She really didn't keep student's information when money was involved.

"Hello?" Someone was gasping on the other line.

"Bella? It's Alice." I told her. She was gasping as if she had been doing laps.

"Oh. Hi. How'd you get this number?" She asked, her voice meant for me to hush down. I spoke to her in a whisper.

"Can you come over Friday after school? We could have a sleepover!" I whispered in excitement.

"I'm sorry. I'm busy. I've got to go." I heard someone say "Girl" in the background. There was a muffled sound of someone whispering to the voice in the background. "Sorry, Alice. But I've really gotta go."

"No! Then I'm going to steal you next week." I promised and then she paused. She groaned slightly.

"I'd love to be stolen." She whispered hastily. "Next week, though. I'm busy. Bye!" And then the line went dead.

Well, I just had to wait a week before Edward and Bella…! I clapped in excitement and Jasper came in the door. He put the food down on the table, and came to give me a warm kiss.

"Why are you jumping with joy –not that I mind."? He smiled at me.

"We're having a guest over on next Friday." I whispered. I shot a look at Edward and he knew what I meant. It was not to be heard by others…

"Let's go to our room." He suggested casually, and I was dragged there. We lied on our bed, and he waited for me to speak.

"Fine, but you're not allowed to tell Edward. Please…?" I begged. He nodded. "I'm going to…" And I explained my plan to him. He grinned evilly, excited to be in on my secret.

We ate, and Jasper couldn't wipe the smirk off his face. Carlisle wasn't going to be home until later, so we ate without him. Of course Esme wouldn't eat until she was with her husband.

After we ate, I felt tired and went to bed. My dream was of our sleepover, and how beautiful Bella would look in the clothes I would buy for her. And in the pajamas I picked for her.

My dreams were just like Déjà vu's. They were surprisingly accurate. (A/N I've added this for fun!)

BPOV

Alice had just promised to kidnap me, a dream that I've wanted from anyone. Of course it was finally granted from a stranger, but Alice seemed… nice.

Charlie had yelled at me during the call, and he hit me as I accepted the invitation. I hoped Alice hadn't heard the slaps and groans.

"You stupid, girl!" Charlie pushed me top the ground and kicked my stomach. I groaned, forgetting how to shut down with all the excitement. He spat on me and walked out the door, dropping the glass plate on the floor, where it shattered by my ear.

I coughed, my stomach hurting. I swept up the glass and threw away the glass. I felt like passing out.

I ran into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

I groaned and wiped my mouth.

I went to sleep, ignoring my homework and needing any sleep I could get.

I woke up in a hurry, and I changed as quickly as I could and ran out the door. A silver Volvo was waiting there. Alice hopped out from the back seat, and I was able to catch Jasper and Edward in the front seat. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me to the car.

I was thankful I got out the time I did, or she might've came in my house, seeing Charlie.

I hurriedly pulled my hood further over my face as I was pulled into the car.

"Hi, Alice." I whispered. She groaned, as usual when I did not talk loudly. I decided to stop her stress. "Hey, Jasper, Edward." I said in normal volume. I looked over to Alice, and she was grinning.

"Hello, Bella." Jasper said politely, turning in the front seat.

"Good morning." Edward whispered. He drove off, faster than anyone should.

"Where's, umm… Emmett and Rosalie?" I asked, making sure to learn their names.

"They took the convertible." Jasper explained. Alice was holding my hand as if we were best friends. I nodded. More than one fancy car? Wow, Charlie and I have two jacked up cars.

We were at school in half the time we would if I were driving my poor old truck. We all got out.

"Thanks for the ride." I said shyly to Edward.

"No problem." He smiled. I flushed and looked down. The bell was going to ring in any minute, so I started walking to class. Alice sighed room behind and skipped next to me.

"Bella, I'm going to kidnap you next Friday, so you need some new clothes." She told me.

"I'm fine." I whispered. Not like I had any money to buy anything.

"No excuses. You are not allowed in my house with that sweater, either." She told me. I froze in my tracks. Then I couldn't go. I can't let them see my scars.

"Alice, I really don't think that's going to be a good idea." I panicked. Her eyebrows pulled together, and she pouted. The same thing that made me feel guilty when I wouldn't take off my hood. I sighed. "Alice… I'm sorry. But I- I can't." I said in a rush, my voice scratchy.

"But, Bella!" Jasper came from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. Then he kissed her neck. I smiled at the picture of love; it warmed me to know that there was still love out there. I may not have it, but at least some people do.

"Hey, Bella!" A familiar voice boomed. I turned around, and it was Emmett. It was hard to believe that he recognized the back of my head, with a sweater covering it as well.

"Hey, Emmett." I smiled, though my sweater covered it. All though Alice is very… different from most people, I really can understand her family. Probably a rich couple of kids who have fallen deeply in love. Their parents –yes, both mother and father- are still hopelessly devoted.

Rosalie had stopped behind Emmett, not used to my voice. Maybe that's why Alice wanted me to talk, so they could at least know what I sound like.

"Hi, Rosalie.' I said.

"Hi." The bell rang, and I hurried off to class. I passed Edward on my way, and we both looked down.

I had to sit through class until fourth period with Alice. She sat by my side without a second thought.

"Sorry, Alice. I really am."

"It's okay, Bells." I froze at the nickname. My mother used to call me that before she… died. And so did my dad, before he was a drunk. "What?"

"Nothing." I whispered. I noticed that a tear had slid down my face and onto the table.

"Why are you crying?" She demanded in a whisper.

"I'm not." I insisted. She took off my hood and saw the tears. I scowled at her and put the hood back on. "I'll explain later, Alice."

She looked guilty. Her eyes were wide, and they glistened with water. She was slouching, making her look shorter than she already were.

"It's okay, Alice. Really. It's just- It's just that-" I couldn't finish my sentence. Sure she had brought back painful memories of my past and present, but she didn't need to know them. That's why I don't tell anyone that I get beat. And, also, because I'm too afraid to find out what happens if Charlie finds out I told.

Alice wrapped her arms around me in comfort, and I gladly accepted it. I wasn't used to being that close to anyone, and quite frankly, it was nice. All though Alice is in danger of revealing my secret.

The bell rang after we finished our assignment.

"Bella, are you going to come eat with us today?" She asked, pulling me towards her family without really asking me. She was surprisingly strong for someone as small as her.

They led me to the lunch line, but I told them I would wait for them at the table. Alice stopped me.

"Bella, aren't you going to eat?" She asked. Edward was watching us as the rest of them picked out their food.

"No. I'm not hungry." I lied. Alice's eyes narrowed.

"Did you forget your money?" She asked.

"No. I'm just not hungry." Alice knew I was lying. I was a really good liar because I had to be, but she was able to catch the fib. Alice pulled me back into the line.

"Edward will pay for you." She said, handing me a tray.

"No. It's fine. I'm really not hungry." I flushed under my hood. Edward chuckled.

"It's fine, Bella. I don't mind." He assured. I was about to protest but Alice just gave me a look and I shut up. It won't be bad to eat. I need to make up for the apple I threw up. I was given a slice of pizza, an apple, milk, and a slice of chocolate cake. I hadn't eaten like that in a while.

When we sat at the table, it was Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and then Edward. Edward was sitting next to me.

"Bella…? Can you tell me now?' Alice asked, reminding me of our earlier conversation. I cleared my throat.

"I guess." I whispered. Alice wasn't as happy as I thought she would be, she was more concerned than happy. She grabbed my hand from under the table. And for once, she didn't groan about my whispering or the hood.

I took a deep breath. "Well I'm sure there's lots of kids who lost a parent, so it's really not that big a deal.' I assured her before she could feel too bad. "I lost my mom, and Bells was what she called me." I explained. Warm tears spilled out of my eyes, and I wiped them off under my hood.

I held onto her hand and rested my chin on my free one.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's fire." I assured her. "How could anyone know?"

"Well, I should've been more careful. I mean, there's a reason why you cover you face." She whispered. I felt her hand twitch in mine, probably wanting to rip off the sweater. "But we're here for you, Bella. Anything or anytime."

I forced a laugh. "I feel bad for you then."

"I know. What have I gotten us into?" She asked, and I heard the smile in her voice.

"How did you get everyone into this?" I asked her.

"Well, they're my family, so they do as I say." She smiled and stuck her tongue out at Emmett. He snickered. "But… is there something else you are hiding? Bella, you can trust us." I looked around the table of the Cullen's and sighed.

"No. That's it." I whispered. Alice's had twitched again. I laughed. "You can take it off Alice. Stop stressing."

"Really? Are you sure?" She asked, releasing my hand. I shrugged, and fixed my bangs so they covered me scar. Alice removed the hood with a smile. At least I could make her happy. Everyone was staring at me, and I flushed and continued to eat.

There was no food left on my plate, but everyone had just eaten out of the pizza and a sip of their milk.

"You must've been hungry." Alice whispered when the bell rang. I blushed again and we walked out of the cafeteria.

Alice hugged me good-bye and Edward walked with me next period.

"Sorry about your mom." He whispered.

"It's okay." I smiled, feeling exposed because my hood was still off.

"And sorry about Alice. I heard she was kidnapping you next week."

"You heard correctly."

"And you do know that we will be there for you. Alice forced you into the family." He chucked.

"Yeah. I know." I whispered, looking down as he opened the door for me. I sat next to Mike Newton and he was staring at me as if I were different. Maybe because he could actually see my face.

The rest of school passed by quickly, and then I realized I had no way to get home. Alice met me and led me to the car.

When we were in the front of my house, Charlie wasn't there. I could tell because he would usually be waiting in the living room, and the window showed there was no one in.

"Bye. Thanks again for the ride." I said as I got out. I wanted to invite them in, I really did, but what if Charlie caught them? He'd hurt them, and it would be my entire fault. I looked behind me and they were still there, Alice was frowning in the back. Jasper was trying to comfort her, and Edward was just watching.

I groaned and went into the house and made Charlie's dinner. He came home and didn't hit me, until I accidentally dropped a plate. Then he kicked me and I shut myself down. But it was just a bruise when I woke up the next day.

Thanks for readin! I hope you liked it! Please review! Not just author alert, but REVIEW!!!! I'll love you forever, and like you for always... (My fave quote from a baby book i still got!) Thanks, Ilianna.


End file.
